User blog:Darkus Rayne/Fun Polls for your favorite....welll everything bakugan. Enjoy
Which season of Bakugan is your favorite? Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan: New Vestroia Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Who is your favorite Protagonist? Dan Julie Runo Alice Marucho Shun Mira Baron Ace Keith Gus Fabia Ren Zenet Jesse Mason Nurzak Lena Queen Serena Captain Elright Jake (if i forgot one please tell me) Who is your favorite Antagonist? (only people, sorry im not counting bakugan) Masquerade Hal-G Spectra Gus (before spectra revealed he was keith) Volt Shadow Prove Mylene Lync Prince Hydron Zenoheld Ren (before the betrayal) Lena (before the betrayal) Jesse (before the betrayal) Sid Mason (before the betrayal) Zenet (before the betrayal) Barodius Stoica Airzel Gill Nurzak (before the betrayal) Kazarina Who is your favorite character? Dan Julie Runo Alice Marucho Shun Mira Baron Ace Keith Gus Fabia Ren Zenet Jesse Mason Nurzak Lena Queen Serena Captain Elright Jake Masquerade Hal-G Spectra Gus (before spectra revealed he was keith) Volt Shadow Prove Mylene Lync Prince Hydron Zenoheld Ren (before the betrayal) Lena (before the betrayal) Jesse (before the betrayal) Sid Mason (before the betrayal) Zenet (before the betrayal) Barodius Stoica Airzel Gill Nurzak (before the betrayal) Kazarina Neathian baby XD Who is your favorite Bakugan? (only counting those that are OWNED by a Protagonist or an Antagonist, sorry) Drago (counting ALL evolutions) Gorem (counting ALL evolutions) Tigrerra (counting ALL evolutions) Hydranoid (counting ALL evolutions) Preyas (counting ALL evolutions) Skyress (counting all evolutions) Wilda (counting ALL evolutions) Nemus (counting ALL evolutions) Percival (counting ALL evolutions) Elfin (counting ALL evolutions) Ingram (counting ALL evolutions) Naga (counting ALL evolutions) Wavern (counting ALL evolutions) Helios (counting ALL evolutions or upgrades) Farbros Vulcan (counting ALL evolutions) Brontes (counting ALL evolutions) Hadees MAC Spider (i think thats his name) Elico (counting ALL evolutions) Altair Wired Maccubass Prince Hydron's bakugan (sorry i dont remember his name) Coredem Aranaut Linehalt Akwimos Hawktor Rubanoid Avior Contestir Phosphos Plitheon Krakix Sabator Lumagrowl Dharak (counting ALL evolutions) Lythirus Strikeflier Ziperator Who is your favorite Protagonist from season one? (not counting bakugan) Dan Julie Runo Alice Marucho Shun Who is your favorite Antagonist from season one? (not counting bakugan) Masquerade Hal-G Who is your favortie Protagonist from season two? (not counting bakugan) Dan Mira Baron Ace Marucho Shun Keith Gus Who is your favorite Antagonist from season two? (not counting bakugan) Spectra Gus Volt Shadow Prove Mylene Lync Prince Hydron Zenoheld Who is your favorite Protagonist from season three? (not counting bakugan) (after all betrayals) Dan Jake Julie Fabia Ren Marucho Shun Captain Elright Queen Serena Zenet Lena Jesse Mason Nurzak (if i forgot one I'm sorry, please tell me who i forgot and i wll add them) Who is your favorite Antagonist from season three? (not including bakugan) (before all betrayals) Sid Mason Zenet Ren Lena Jesse Gill Nurzak Kazarina Barodius Stoica Airzel Are you excited for Mechtanium Surge? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I hope you have enjoyed this series of polls Darkus Rayne | All my battles have been won. But the WAR has just begun (talk) 00:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts